The present invention relates generally to magnetic devices for electronic circuits and associated methods of assembly. More particularly, the present invention pertains to bobbin devices for magnetic components with an internal bobbin core passage.
Magnetic components for electronic circuits, including inductors and transformers, are known in the art. Such conventional bobbin-wound components typically include a bobbin around which one or more conductive coils are wound. Conventional bobbins for bobbin-wound magnetic components are often formed with a core passage extending through an axial length of the bobbin. The core passage is generally shaped for receiving an associated core structure such as a portion of conventional ferrite core. Some conventional configurations include opposing E-cores or modified E-cores having an air gap between middle core legs inside the core passage. However, fringing flux associated with the air gap can interact with the inner windings on the bobbin and can create unwanted losses in magnetic component efficiency. Conventional bobbin and core configurations can also lead to increased temperature rise during use, thereby reducing magnetic component performance and requiring undesirable an increase in component size.
What is needed then are improvements in bobbin devices and associated methods for magnetic components.